icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24139638-20140816225612/@comment-3247345-20140817054119
@LeahSedandHP @cooldog the Twitter fight? And ZERO blame is on Madisen? Seriously? I don't know, I'm pretty sure Madisen was the one urging Nathan to help her fight them back. I'm not saying that at all. I criticized Madisen plenty for her role in that war. I still believe she was the main instigator in that. I'm not a fan of Madisen's, though my opinion of her has improved in recent months. She definitely got Nathan to prokoke the fight she was spoiling for. I'm pretty much in agreement with you on that. That said Nathan wasn't blameless. He was a total douche to his fans and his claim that he was standing against cyber bullying was an insult to everyone's intelligence given what his little girlfriend was up to. Bottom line, I'm not crazy about either of them. Since you were there, what fully happened? I know about the Jathan fans death threats, Madisen and Nathan fighting back, and you had said "he blocked fans who didn't say anything about Jathan." Should he have blocked them? No, but were they telling him "the fans can like whatever they want" defending the Jathaners who sent Madisen death threats Madisen was getting hate from Jathaners and she sent innocent Jathaners nasty DMs. We'll probably never know for sure who started the exchanges but I have trouble believing Madisen was just an innocent little victim in light of the crap she pulled. Anyway, the DM's set off a war, and Nathan blocked anyone who so much as expressed a preference for Jennette over Madisen (and for the record, yes, I believe Madisen gave him that bright idea). In short he went in guns blazing with no clue who he was going after. He said he did it in the name of preventing cyber bullying which was BS since he was basically encouraging his little girlfriends's cyber bullying. Then he wrote some self righteous Twit longer about the whole thing. He basically painted the entire Seddie/Jathan fanbase with the same brush which pissed off a lot of people (rightly so) who respected him. What got me was the hypocrisy of what he was doing. He should have taken a stand against all the cyber bullies or kept his fat trap shut instead of making an even bigger mess. Well, I'm not a complete "Kresser" but I think I'm DEFINITELY the only one on here who supports him, which is sad.... I support Nathan to the extent he's man enough to do the right thing, which seems to be almost never these days. He went into that Jathan mess with a shoot first ask questions later mentality that was just as destructive as it usually is. Then he wouldn't even man up to his mistake after the dust settled. He basically poured gas on a burning fire then acted surprised at the inevitable explosion. He acted like a spineless little twerp by targeting the fans he didn't think would call him on his BS (instead of calling out the real bad apples) then acting like a self righteous prick when he was called out. Then he came up with the bright idea of getting Madisen on iCarly, which showed how little he cares about his fans, Seddie or Creddie. It's hard to tell if his actions are malicious or just plain stupid but they're destructive either way. And of course by taking Dan and Nick's side in that whole Jennette drama by going to the KCA's and advertising for HD he showed what a crock of sh** the idea of him standing up for the people he cares about is (that is after all the image of himself he wanted to peddle during the Jathan drama right?). Honestly I'd respect the guy more if he took a principled stand on something, even if I didn't agree with him. It just seems like he just does what he feels is convenient for him at any given time, so it's hard to be team Nathan.